Back to the Mountains
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: Trish was left in a world of darkness when the only man she ever loved walked away from the WWE, but three years have passed.. and she finds herself in fear of his glorious, final return. Jeff Hardy Trish Stratus short chapter fic


Back to the Mountains.

Author: Candy

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus

Distribution: WWELibrary, FanFiction(dot)net

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by themselves/Vince McMahon.

Summary: _Trish was left in a world of darkness when the only man she ever loved walked away from the WWE, but three years have passed.. and she finds herself in fear of his glorious, final return. __**Jeff / Trish Short Chapter Fic.**_

----------------------------------

Wholeness comes the same way that it leaves.

I'm not sure I want you out of pieces yet,

because in between the shards I know there's room for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**April, 2003 **

_The arena was silent, nothingness seeping through the walls like a heavy smoke, causing the breath in her lungs to wither and fade. Far off behind her, the heavy lid of a trunk slammed harshly against it's base, sending a low echo bounding off the long, concrete walls of white. It continued with a rippling wake, before stupping suddenly with a deafening thud against something not too far beyond her. She must've been near._

_The endless hallway was beginning to darken, for lights all around the back of the arena were beginning to turn off spasmodically due to the vast approaching night and departing crew. Chills crawled steadily up her back and down her arms, causing patches of goosebumps to adorn the supple skin, and the heartbeat alive inside her chest began to quicken with each throbbing burst. She hoped more than anything else now that she would find him soon._

_A shaky sigh fell from her in a swirl of panic, her trembling bottom lip sucked in between clenched teeth. Her dark chocolate eyes scattered the area around her.. white walls, trunks, piles of wires and extension cords.. but no sign of the one she needed most. A gasp shook through her entire body, her hands trembling helplessly against her chest when one of the few lingering lights shut off just above her small and loenly form. She could barley see what laid before her._

_"Jeff..?" She wrapped her thin arms around her, feeling more alone than she had in a long while.. her body began to tremble. "Jeff, where are you? I'm.."_

_"I'm right here." His voice broke through the silence, ever so soothing and gentle, shattering the darkness that drowned her just moments ago. The small amount of light that lingered revealed him, piece by piece, as he walked around a corner and into her sight. "What are you doing walking around in the dark?"_

_His arms unfolded to catch her as she ran to him, ignoring his questions and allowing her heart to settle when she felt herself being encased by his familiar, comforting warmth. Something unaudible swept past her ear from his lips, causing a heated rush to sweep throughout, diminishing the fear that had bitten at her heart. His sent consumed her, it's familiarity sending memories both long since forgotten and newly created to dance in her subconcious mind._

_He pulled away from her the slighest bit, smiling down at her, scruff and all, as he toyed with the soft ends of her blonde hair. "You alright, darlin? You're shaking."_

_"I'm okay." Her answer was simple, not wanting their voices to tangle in the air and shatter the lightness of the moment. She looked up at him then, her eyes searching his face.. quickly noting the paleness of his usually pink, boyish cheeks.. the red rims that hung on his half-lidded eyes._

_"Oh.. baby.." Trish brought him closer to her again, her face buried into the soft fabric of his white t-shirt, clutching every piece of him desperately. "I heard.. I'm so sorry. ..God, I'm sorry."_

_Jeff hugged her as tight against him as possible, loving the feeling of her comforting arms wrapped around his aching body. Her heartbeat worked hard against his. He pulled away from her the slightest inch, his arms releasing her slowly as his palms pressed against her soft cheeks, her arms still bound around him._

_He kissed her then, softly, as to comfort the worries she did not deserve and take them upon himself. Just beyond them, the last lingering light, the only means of lighting up their existance, flickered slightly before diminishing completely.. leaving them, and everything around, in a world of black._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[ Present Day. Fall of 2006. **

I hadn't seen Jeff since that night backstage where I clung to him until I thought I could hold no more, the night where he was finally released, and I finally realized that the fairy-tale love story I'd created in my head, starring us as the prince and princess, was nothing. I was still on the road, he was burned out and desperately trying to find himself again at his own home in North Carolina. I couldn't possibly guide him to be the man he had once been... I barley knew who he was.

But over the years we'd been apart, I still had harsh troubles masking the fact that I missed him.. Missed him and all the things about him I held dear. Like his scent, his soft and erotic voice, both of which often sent me dragging him off to the nearest private place and we'd ravish eachother like we never knew the familiar feeling of the other's skin against our own before. I missed the way he held me, and the things he told me to bring me comfort in the darkest of situations.

I missed the way his kisses seemed to chase away all that pained me, the way I could just look into his eyes and leave all I resented behind.

But now, as I sat numbly within a large room of an Oklahoma arena, my co-workers surrounding me in their metal folding chairs, all thoughts of Jeff did nothing but cause a bubble of fear to spring into life within me. A wave of oo's and clapping rushed over me as Vince's powerful voice announced the glorious news..but I did nothing to contribute.

He was coming back. After three of the longest years of my life, Jeff was finally returning to a place he once said he'd never return to.

A door to my right swung open instantly, but I did not faulter. My eyes were wide and heavy, glued to the sight in my mind of Jeff guiding me through the dark arena hallways, the last night we'd been together in oh so very long.. From the corner of my sight, I could see heads turning, and Amy jumping from her seat and running towards the open door. The noises that emitted from the moving figures all blurred together in one large mass of inaudible sound.

_"You alright, darlin?"_ Jeff spoke to me in the distant memory.. _"You're shaking...Aw, c'mon... Ames?" _I froze, his ever present voice breaking both my reverie and the soundlessness that encased me. I managed to look up, instantly regretting such a decision when I found myself looking strait into the eyes of Jeff Hardy.. who had been looking at me all the while, smiling that familiar, boyish smile I recognized immediately.

Smiling at me as if there'd never been such space between us... smiling at me as if he never really left me behind.


End file.
